A Journey Beginning
A Journey Beginning (旅の始まり) is the first episode of the Dragon Riders arc, and the first episode overall of Spirit Chi Warriors!. Long ago, when the universe was plagued with darkness everywhere, waged a great war between the Pharaoh, TsuYugi Tenpai, and Ra. After a tough fight, TsuYugi emerges victorious, saving the world from eternal darkness. In a small farmish land, Yugi Typhoon practices martial arts with his mother, Rose. This ends when they're met by Calypso. After a futile attempt at protecting his mother, Yugi is unable to stop Calypso. Calypso reveals to Yugi a marking that had been trying to surface on him for years. She explains that he needs to save this world from darkness and be one with his Spirit Beast by becoming more powerful. In order to do that, he has to unite a team. She tells him to head into town and vanishes. Yugi puts his mother to bed and promises to return. He then heads out to town, with Calypso having a vision of his past ife. Overview Several thousands of years ago, back when the universe was scattered with darkness, between the Pharaoh of the World, TsuYugi Tenpai, and the scornful Ra. As the two engage in a ferocious battle, causing several of the universes to shake and some of them to even crumble away. With the last of his strength, TsuYugi imprisons Ra within a burial sealing chamber, where he was stripped of most of his powers, and his physical form. Now with TsuYugi's victory over Ra, peace is restored, and several of the universes had been saved. After the narration ends, the story opens up in a small plain fields, located in a secluded part in Wanska Village. There, young twelve year-old, Yugi Typhoon is practicing his martial arts skills while his mother is doing the laundry. Afterwards, Yugi asks his mother to practice with him. Hesitant at first, Yugi asks her again. Rose Typhoon finally agrees, telling Yugi she can't say no to a kid as innocent as him. As the two practice their martial arts together, a giant gust of wind blows, causing the two to wonder who or what is creating that powerful wind. When the wind clears, the two are greeted by a strange oracle, who introduces herself as Katsuragi Calypso. Rose asks what does Calypso want with them. Calypso replies that she's come for Rose, so that she can take her soul. Shocked, Yugi tells his mother to stand back while he'll handle the mysterious lady. As Yugi gets into a fighting stance, he is surprised that Calypso is calmly walking straight towards him, while smiling. The sweat on Yugi's face slowly drops and as it hits the ground, Yugi attacks Calypso. As Yugi charges at his foe, he goes over what both his father and Gyasi had taught him during a fight between two martial artists. Yugi jumps into the air and strikes at Calypso, who casually dodges his kick. Shocked, Yugi tries to reverse punch her, but she grabs his fist without even looking at him. Yugi wonders how can Calypso know his moves before he makes them, and Rose tells Yugi to run back to the house. Yugi however refuses, telling his mother that he doesn't back down from any challenge. Impressed by his courage and determination to succeed, Calypso tells Yugi that she'll spare his mother, if he can land a hit on her. Yugi agrees to her terms and Calypso smiles, asking herself what will he do next. As Yugi prepares to attack Calypso, he thinks to himself that he must score a hit on her, or else he'll pay the consequences by losing his mother. As the wind blows, Yugi attacks Calypso and uses his expert martial arts skills to try and make contact with her. However, despite Yugi's best efforts, he fails to get even close. As Yugi continues to try, Calypso continues to joke around with Yugi. Eventually, Calypso finger flicks him, knocking Yugi on his back, defeating him. With Yugi powerless to stop Calypso, she helps him up, telling him she wasn't really going to take his mother, as she was just testing his determination and willpower. Yugi asks Calypso why did she want to test him. She replies that she's been watching over him since his victory in the last world martial arts tournament, surprising Yugi, as he didn't know she knew he won the last tournament. As Yugi recalls several of the rounds he went through, Calypso asks him what do all of the opponents he fought had in common. Yugi realizes they had "extra power." Calypso explains to him that the "extra power" is called an element, given to a person at birth. She then explains that at birth, a person bears a Sacred Mark, a marking that contains and seals a Spiritual Beast based around the given element of your focus. Calypso tells Yugi he was born with a Sacred Mark that has been trying to resurface itself since his victory in the tournament. Yugi asks why it didn't happen yet and Calypso states that the marking only resurfaces once the beholder needs it the most. Calypso tells Yugi that he has hidden powers deep within him, that he never knew about until now. Confused, Yugi asks what does she mean. Calypso explains that he is the prophesized child, destined to save the world from eternal darkness. Rose asks Calypso how does she know this, and Calypso tells her that she knows everything. She also tells Yugi to get stronger, he'll have to increase his abilities, and gain allies. Calypso then tells Yugi to head within the central of Wanksa Village, and his journey will begin. As Calypso vanishes, Yugi wonders where she went. As Yugi puts his mother to bed, he tells her that this is something important he must do. Rose tells Yugi to be careful, saying she doesn't want to lose him, the same way she lost Kinsori. Shocked by that name, Yugi asks his mother who's Kinsori. As Rose avoids the question, Yugi heads out to central Wanksa Village, beginning his adventure! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Dragon Riders arc Category:Spirit Chi Warriors!